LET'S POP TOGETHER
LET'S POP TOGETHER is a song from the fourth episode of the Pop Team Epic anime series. It is a parody of Let's Groove by Earth, Wind & Fire. Credits * Lyrics, composed and arranged by Gin (BUSTED ROSE) * Performed by: ** Popuko: Yui Makino / Kenji Akabane (Japanese), Jad Saxton / Alejandro Saab (English) ** Pipimi: Yui Watanabe / Shunsuke Takeuchi (Japanese), Caitlin Glass / David Wald (English) Lyrics Kanji= We are pop team Dance dance go アンチ達も 信者たちも Dance dance go Dance dance go アンチ達も 信者たちも アンチ、信者すぐとも Let's pop together! Oh, oh みんなで意気投合 Let's pop together all night! 信者、好きだもんな おぼれて貢ぐんでしょう アンチは、ほっとけんの 無駄打ち失笑やり損 新刊販売 ネットで購入！ うーわあ、金の無駄でしょ ゲッ！買わんの？ バカじゃない はあマジかんべん バカばかり アニメ化? 配信!? やった！ うーわあ、騒がしい、観ねぇよ ゲッ！ 観ないの？ アホみたい！ そう言う おまえがアホ いつまで同じ争いすんの？ アンチ、信者すぐとも Let's pop together! みんなで意気投合 Let's pop together all night! |-| Romaji= We are pop team Dansu dansu go Anchi-tachi mo Shinja-tachi mo Dansu dansu go Dansu dansu go Anchi-tachi mo Shinja-tachi mo Anchi shinja sugu tōron Let's pop together! Oh, oh Min'nade ikitōgō Let's pop together all night! Shinja sukinamono Oborete mitsugun desho Anchi wa hottoke munō Muda uchi shisshō yeah REASON Shinkan hanbai netto de kōnyū U ̄ wa kane no mudadesho Gekkawan no? Bakajanai? Ha~a? Maji kanben! Bakabakari Anime-ka shi ya gatta uwa Sawagashī minē yo Gemminai no? Aho mitai Sōiu omae ga aho Itsu made onaji arasoi sun no? Anchi shinja sugu tōron Let's pop together! Oh, oh Min'nade ikitōgō Let's pop together all right! |-| English Translation= We are pop team Dance dance go For the fans And for the haters alike Dance dance go Dance dance go For the fans And for the haters alike You haters will become fans eventually Let's pop together! Oh, oh Let's all live in harmony Let's pop together, all night! We love our fans Because they put food on our table We don't care about haters They're ridiculous, pathetic, not worth it at all The new manga volume is on sale now, you can buy it online What a waste of money! You won't buy it? Are you insane? We don't care, piss off Yay, the anime version is airing! Don't bother me, I won't watch it What, you're not watching it? Are you stupid? How can you say this? How long are you going to fight this hater battle? You haters will become fans eventually Let's pop together! Oh, oh Let's all live in harmony Let's pop together, all night! |-| English Dub= We are Pop Team! Dance, dance go-go. Antis and believers, Dance it out. Dance, dance go. Dance now dance go-go. Antis and believers, Dance it out. Antis and believers get down. Let's pop together. Whoa! Take my hand, and let's unite. Let's pop together all night! Followers shell out the bucks. You could say they're addicted to us! Haters don't have to watch the show. You can watch something else, bro. Fo sho! New issue came out, so buy it online, If you like wasting your precious time. You won't buy it? You're a nitwit. I'm surrounded by such idiots! Anime adaptation, distro deal? Sweet, but you still won't watch it? Ugh! I can't believe you said that crap. You suck! Your new name is "King Moron"! But how long are we gonna keep fighting about it? Antis and believers get down. Let's pop together. Whoa! Take my hand, and let's unite. Let's pop together all night! Category:Music